The Occupational Health Branch (OMB) of the California Department of Public Health (CDPH) proposes an Expanded Program to reduce the incidence of work-related injury and illness by maintaining and enhancing our capacity for occupational health surveillance and intervention in California. The Expanded Program includes both the required Occupational Health Indicator (OHI) component, as well as three Priority Focus Areas (work-related asthma, fatalities, and pesticide illness). The specific activities to be conducted over the next five years for the Expanded Program are to: ? Collect and analyze on an annual basis surveillance data for at least 21 Occupational Health Indicators (OHIs) and an Employment Demographics Profile, and conduct additional analyses using multiple data sources to enhance our understanding of California worker populations at high risk for injury and illness. ? Conduct case follow-up and intervention activities informed by case reports and analysis of surveillance data from the Occupational Blood Lead Registry. ? Perform case-based or targeted workplace investigations and interventions to prevent illness and injury among selected occupations and indijstries ? Identify and respond to emerging and/or under-recognized occupational health issues, while mentoring and contributing to the development of the future occupational health workforce. ? Collaborate with California and national partners to obtain input to guide our program, gain support to further program goals, and have impact on public health and regulatory policies. ? Disseminate our surveillance data, investigation findings, public health recommendations, and educational resources through a variety of means to promote safer and healthier workplaces and a broader recognition of the impact of work on health. ? Regularly evaluate the accomplishments and impact of our occupational health program